justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 7
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5 and Archive 6 GMRE (talk) 19:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) How do you create a user? I am someone wanting to become a user on this wiki December 16, 2014 :Move your mouse to the circle at the top right corner of the screen. A small window should pop open with the link. GMRE (talk) 16:25, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Picture uploads Pictures. Hi. You might be seeing a ton of pictures popping up in a short while. All uploaded from my laptop. Feel free to leave a message. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed that you gave the files normal names, so I won't have to go around renaming them. That's good. A lot of people leave random letter and number combinations as file names. GMRE (talk) 10:12, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Uploading pics to articles without galleries Hello GMRE, I am trying to upload some pictures to some articles that don't have galleries and I really don't know how. For example, in a short while you might find a addition to the Pasir Hitam base where it mentions something about a rocket launcher. I literally just discovered that today. However, I'm trying to add some photographic evidence but I don't know how to add a picture... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 02:17, December 22, 2014 (UTC)User:JustCauseFan4Life Suggestion Hello! I suggest changing the current Wikia Gaming Footer on the main page with this code: It uses wikia templates like the current one does, but also it fits better with the style of this wiki. Here's a preview: Some wikis don't know about this feature and think the template isn't customizable, so I'm checking lots of wikis to let admins know about this. [[User:Santiago González Martín|'Fault']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/8/82/FauSign.png [[User talk:Santiago González Martín|'Liner']] 19:25, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 20:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) San Espirito Higway Page? Hey, Does there need to be a 'San Espirito Highway' map or page thing. I'm getting the game this week and I never see / hear the there be 'Higways' in San Espirito'. TGTDG (talk) 21:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :There are large 4-lane roads in San Esperito. So far there has been no need for an article about the road system. The San Esperito article already mentions them and they stand out on the Maps as the widest roads. GMRE (talk) 16:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Strange vehicles Hello GMRE, I discovered something that is really defying physics (no, its just really odd) Every time you get into the stunt position of a vehicle with doors, if it is green-marked, and you aim at the door where you stunt positioned from, it will look as if though the vehicle is red-marked. Try and get in a vehicle with doors... any vehicle, but it has to be green-marked. Stunt jump onto the roof, jump off, and aim at the door which should be ajar. Tried this with every green-marked vehicle with doors. So far theory hasn't been disproved. BTW, I'm back (quote from Arnold Schwarzenegger) JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 22:13, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's why you get a little heat if seen in the Stunt position. If you blow up a military plane, or helicopter, you'll see that only the front window, or door is still red marked. I'm not sure if it's like that for all planes. GMRE (talk) 17:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Sidemission Breaking and Entering "problem" Hey GMRE... Ya' know on the Breaking and Entering page where it says "More goons are coming and they'll bring SV-1003 Raiders with Miniguns." Well... I just did that side mission and no SV-1003 Raider showed up. Instead, a MV Quartermaster showed up instead of that. At first, I thought it was just a glitch. Then I went online and looked at a few YouTube clips for this mission, both X-Box and PC. Guess what? They all feature that vehicle. The SV-1003 Raider mentioned in the article never shows up. Now, I don't if someone deliberately lied or its just a very off glitch, but I don't know what to make of it. BTW, here's something that might help you: youtube. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 22:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC)User:JustCauseFan4Life :Thanks for pointing it out. I'll fix it. GMRE (talk) 14:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Unknown Yahoo redirect Hello GMRE, You might have noticed that my contributions for today (1/4/15) have only popped up in the page Recent Wiki Activity. Every time I edit a page and when I click publish, it just brings me to some Page not found Yahoo Error Handler page. I do not have any Yahoo connections whatsoever, I have went through all my files and checked all programs. Yahoo is nowhere to be found. But everytime I look up a dead link (like google.com/imghp brings you to google images, but I accidentally typed in google.com/imgho) it brings me to that page. Any idea how to get rid of it? Cause effectively speaking my achievements don't seem to recognize the fact that I really edited a page, the number out of whatever doesn't change at all. Right now for the achievement (You've been here for some time make 100 edits on articles). I am at 92 edits and the number will not even change after refreshing. Chances are, right when I press publish after writing this message, it will bring me to that error page. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 03:09, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'e seen something like that too. I just looked at the and there your number of edits is 92, but your last edit is shown as 1 day ago. I don't think there's anything we can do. You should contact wiki support. GMRE (talk) 16:39, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot link not working GMRE... Ya' know that screenshot link you sent me? I checked out all the links. They don't work (like literally) every time I open a link it just takes me to a blank page. Tried opening them for a week now, nothing works. I'm going to resort to my handheld camera. If that is fine with you anyway... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 16:06, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds like your internet is broken, or something. Try this one then. It should be the same, but with google: https://www.google.com/search?q=free%20screenshots%20program GMRE (talk) 16:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Forum thread close GMRE, can you close that topic on the forum about cut content, since I wasn't signed in when I posted it? I want to post it again signed in. Thanks. --Mandella644 (talk) 18:13, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :User:Norrlanning96 already beat me to it. GMRE (talk) 18:36, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Helpful link Hey GMRE, I found something on YouTube, and I think you will find it pretty helpful link. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 01:34, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, but I've already uploaded screenshots and analyzed info from that. GMRE (talk) 16:31, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Pulau Berapi weapon "controversy" Hey GMRE... Ya know on the Grenade Launcher page where someone claimed to find a "golden" Grenade Launcher? Guess what. I searched the entire island, from the silos to the jungle to the skull, everywhere. It does not exist. There is a not single weapon box anywhere. However, I did find something else: A Rocket Launcher at approximately X:15100 Y:17110. BTW, I found this on the PC, I'm not sure if this is on the Xbox 360. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 04:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :As far as we know, all weapon and vehicle locations are the same in all game versions. GMRE (talk) 16:43, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I see you've added to the poll! Good choices, I had poll-writer's block. Kronos Talk 23:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Possible glitch confirmation Hey GMRE... I believe by now you saw my message on that Karl Blaine glitch page. I also discovered something else. You know on the JC2 Bugs and Glitches page where it says something about a destroyed helicopter spawning infinite soldiers? I think I experienced that yesterday. I was at Pasir Hitam military base (and I confirm that the location in the video is the same place) to get some rocket launcher ammo, and I get heat, naturally my instinct is to minigun them all to kingdom come. They call for backup and a H-62 Quapaw comes, and I destroy it with the minigun before it reaches the base. And then, just like the video, a soldier appears and I minigun him; another appears, I minigun him, another one appears, and this basically goes on and on until I get (literally) the achievement 100 kills in under 60 seconds and I got bored. So I put down my minigun and drive the nearby Winstons Amen 69 to the crash site in the water and park it on top. They still spawn. Now, I don't know if this has happened to other people (other than the person posting that vid on YouTube), but it has happened to me. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 17:25, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :M'kay. That's a pretty weird glitch. Too bad it' so rare, it could be a lot of fun, if it happend at more bases. GMRE (talk) 17:43, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Achievement not updating Hey GMRE... Ya know the achievement where it says "Editing for two weeks straight." Today is day 14 and I edited 5 times today(not including this) For some reason its not registering on my page. IDK if this is some kind of glitch, but just so ya know, chances are it will never register today and it will default back to "Digging in" contribute to the wiki for 5 days in a row. BTW, just be aware that despite the achievement not updating I am keeping track of how many days in a row I am helping and today is day 14... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 18:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :That's an annoying achievement to get. I made it to the 1 year one, but missed the 2 year one, so I have to start over to get to 2. Trouble is that it will only count an additional day, if less than 24 hours have passed from your last edit. This means you have to edit twice per day. Once as early as possible and once as late as possible. That will ensure that you won't miss a day in the achievement counter and it won't matter what timezone the wikia server is in. You don't have to edit in the morning, just once when you get home and once before going to sleep to create a several hour safety margin for those days when you might not get home as early as usual. GMRE (talk) 20:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Also, don't worry about it too much. If it turns out the counter is glitched, there's no way to get it fixed until a few days have passed. Only wikia support could fix it. GMRE (talk) 20:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 2 Vehicles category page outdated Hey GMRE... I realized on the Category:Just Cause 2 page that some of the vehicles owners have not been updated Take for example, the Sivirkin 15 Havoc The Reapers, Panau Military, and the Agency own it But the Reapers area isn't marked green Or even the Saas PP12 Hogg, Karl Blaine owns one, but it doesn't list the Agency as an owner on there Could you fix those, or at least tell me how to mark those areas green? If there are any other vehicles worth fixing? JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 01:01, January 28, 2015 (UTC)User:JustCauseFan4Life